


Reunited Again

by christinawithav



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the scene where Igor finds Victor at the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited Again

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I saw Frankenstein for the second time today, the chemistry between Victor and Igor just leaps off the screen! Finally got inspired to write. I don't have a beta reader and I wish I did, I apologize in advance for any errors.

 

Victor watched all the workers as they hurried about setting everything up; two months of non stop working was about to come to fruition, years of dreaming, the world as they all knew it would be changed forever!

 

Not even the actions of Turpin had been able to stop him. 

 

Some called him a genius.

 

Others called him mad, saying that he had lost his mind. 

 

Igor had started to believe it as well, refusing to join him in continuing what they had started. 

 

Igor. Victor hated how the smaller man still constantly occupied his thoughts, two months after their final confrontation.

 

While working he was able to fully concentrate but at night when he had no choice but to try to get some sleep, his mind refused to rest.

 

How he yearned for it to be the thoughts he had during his school days, of being finished with that worthless institution and in practice for himself. 

 

Able to do his experiments undisturbed and his way.

 

Then one night a trip to the circus that was in town had completely changed his life, finding another poor and misunderstood soul. 

 

Igor hadn't tried but he quickly got under his skin and became his dearest friend, he was sincere in his efforts and it wasn't able because he was grateful to Victor for his brand new life. 

 

Victor knew for as long as he'd been old enough that women held no interest for him; clingy, nagging, and simply to troublesome.

 

Another reason he was a disappointment to his family, he was the only son and his father always constantly went on about how the family name needed to be carried on.

 

Well after tonight it would definitely be remembered! 

 

He hated himself as he remembered the arousal he had felt during the times they'd argued, the feeling of Igor's body during the times he had pinned him against the wall....

 

Blast it! He forced himself to watch the workers and busied himself with setting everything up, the rumble of thunder let them know a storm was definitely coming closer. 

 

He looked up to see Finnegan up on a raised platform with another worker and the blond man flashed a thumbs up, Victor returned the gesture exhilaration souring through him.

 

He returned inside the castle then he felt a presence behind him and it made him pause. 

 

"Victor!" The whispered voice was unmistakable

 

His heart stopped as he turned, "Igor?" He whispered; afraid his eyes were playing a cruel joke and the one he was trying to stop longing for would vanish into thin air.

 

Igor nodded and neither would probably be able to answer the question of who moved first, but they were in each other's arms. 

 

Victor held Igor's face; "You've come?" 

 

Igor nodded, emotion in his eyes and voice. "I came." 

 

Victor was torn between happiness and anger, but for the time being happiness was winning. 

 

"I thought you had left me behind, to with.....Her." Victor wasn't about to say her name even if he had bothered to remember it. 

 

"I do deeply care for her Victor, and I love her in my own way, but there is another I also love but with a greater intensity." 

 

Victor felt his heart briefly stop, could it be?

 

"Yes Victor, I know that I love you as well and not because it's all gratitude for the life you gave me, you truly cared of who I was inside, helped nurture my talents. You got under my skin." 

 

Igor touched his shoulders, "If I hated you and didn't love you I wouldn't have undertaken the journey to get here to warn you." 

 

"Warn me of what?" 

 

"Finnegan tried to have me killed." 

 

Igor saw Victor's face as he went angry, he could almost see lightning bolts in Victor's blue eyes. "He told me he plans to kill you and steal your work." 

 

"Well he won't succeed, tonight he'll think I'm still his ally but when the time is right I will prevail, you must remain hidden." 

 

Igor opened his mouth and Victor lowered his face and pressed his lips to Igor's, a small reason was to stop the protest he knew was coming, but mainly to give into what he had desired so long. 

 

Igor's body relaxed against his and he returned the kiss eagerly. 

 

He was so innocent, Victor felt arousal race through him. All the things I can teach him. 

 

The need for air pulled them apart. 

 

"Victor..." Igor began. 

 

"I'll soon have to go." Victor whispered, pulling Igor closer again. He knew Igor was no doubt still being confronted by his morality issues and he needed to delay it for as long as he could. 

 

"Let's just have this moment, you know you can argue with me but in the end I'll still go." 

 

Igor nodded and laid his head on Victor's shoulder, Victor lifted his head up and their lips met again. 

 

A discreet cough interrupted them and they turned to see one of the workers. "It is time." 

 

Victor released his hold on Igor. 

 

Tonight he would complete his destiny. 

 

AN: Wow can't believe it turned out longer than I planned but I'm actually quite satisfied with the end result. Maybe it was the sound of the rain that fueled my writing already have another idea in my head. Hope you liked my AU of the scene.


End file.
